


(Don't) Come Home

by Halsey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halsey/pseuds/Halsey
Summary: Sollux gets a migraine and asks his roommate to stay out of the dorm for the night. His roommate decides to do the exact opposite.Rated teen for cursing and a brief mention of underage drinking.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	(Don't) Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just me projecting, seeing as I've had a migraine every single day this week. I hope you enjoy!

twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]

TA: youre at your giurlfriiend2 place riight  
CA: not my girlfriend  
CA: wwhat the fuck is up wwith you  
TA: an2wer my que2tioin fiir2t  
CA: yeah im at fef’s  
TA: great can you 2pend the niight there  
TA: ii have a miigraiine  
CA: i mean i could  
TA: ii2 that a22hole 2peak for you wiill   
TA: iif it2 not iill kiikc your a22

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

TA: ium gonna murder you ampora 

Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR and you are BROODING IN YOUR PITCH BLACK DORM. You have a PRETENTIOUS ROOMMATE who is almost definitely going to do EXACTLY WHAT YOU TOLD HIM NOT TO and come back to your dorm. 

You stare at your ceiling and contemplate the best way to commit murder without making your head hurt more. It might be worth it to make the headache worse if you get to kill Eridan though. 

He knocks on the door and you decide that your idea is indeed fantastic. He lets himself in without needing you to open it so you don’t know why he knocked in the stupid fucking first place. 

“I am going to strangle you.” You say. 

“Nice to see you too.” 

“I told you not to come back to the dorm and you… come back to the dorm immediately.” You explain, exasperated. 

“I… didn’t think you should be alone.” Eridan answers a bit sheepishly. 

You laugh bitterly. “Fucking what?” 

“I mean, with the typos and all, what if you got hurt or somethin’?” 

“Eridan. I have lived through countless migraines. I am not going to die somehow because of it.” 

“Have you had dinner?” Eridan retorts. 

You glare in the direction his voice is coming from. “No.” 

“Great, I’ll make us somethin’.” 

“Make me ramen.” 

“Demandin’ for someone who doesn’t want me here.” He says, flicking on the light. You wince. 

“You are aware that your weird knight in shining armor vision of taking care of me is all wrong, right? If you stay we’ll be sitting in the pitch black living room, I’ll be pissed if you say or do anything too loud, and occasionally I’ll sprint to the bathroom and puke my guts out. Is that a better evening than hanging out with your girlfriend?” You explain, just loud enough he can tell you’re not taking any shit but quiet enough it doesn’t hurt your head any more. 

“She’s not my fuckin’ girlfriend!” Eridan insists, and you go to open your mouth to tell him to quiet the fuck down but he’s already talking again. “And I’ll do it. All of it. For you.”

You go silent from that. You and Eridan have a very strange relationship. You know weird specifics about each other but not the normal friendship things. You never expected he’d actually take care of you while you had a headache like this. You normally hole up in your room, but you can’t handle sound right now and didn’t want to risk him coming home drunk and making you lose your shit on him tonight. 

“Alright weirdo.” You respond, after way too fucking long. He’s coming in with your ramen and he sets it on the table. “If you even turn on a flashlight in front of me I will end you.” 

You both eat mostly quietly on your coffee table. Afterwards you lay your forehead on the cool surface and consider if the salt in the ramen really did help settle your stomach like you hoped or just give it ammunition. 

“What’s it like?” Eridan breaks the silence. 

“What?” You ask, not moving from the cold spot on the table. 

“A migraine.” 

You start laughing so hard it hurts. “Okay, okay, okay. So picture that, like, you’re hungover. But then like a million times worse.” 

Eridan thinks for a second, then simply says “damn.” 

“Yeah.” You mutter. “And drinking or greasy food isn’t gonna do anything for you either. All around it’s a terrible time.” 

“Did you take anythin’?”

“Two generic caffeine pills I cannot remember the name of and an ibuprofen.” You go to lay on the floor, but end up with your head in his lap. “Shit, sorry—“ 

“No, it’s fine.” He says, and neither of you move for a second. Then you feel his hand in your hair. 

Having someone play with your hair is already a weirdly pleasant and calming experience. But with a migraine? It can feel like god is smiling upon you a momentary distraction from the suffering going on in that same area. 

“Holy shit.” You whisper. He pulls back and you have to hold in the gross whine you almost let out. 

“What?” 

“When you have a migraine it’s just like… you kind of forget that pleasant sensations still exist.” 

“Pleasant sensations?” He teases. You sit up fast, cheeks hot. 

“Alright you fucking know that’s not what I meant. I have brain fog up the fucking wazoo right now you don’t get to—“

You stop. You stop because there’s a hand cupping your cheek and it grows so hot you know he knows you’re blushing. 

“Can I kiss you?” He asks. “Or is that— would you—“ 

You cut him off by kissing him yourself. You’ve gotten pretty good at guessing distances in the dark by now. 

Your lips connect and through your haze you briefly forget how to kiss someone. Eridan picks up your slack anyways. It’s not the best kiss you’ve ever experienced, but most of that is your fault. Either way, Eridan is a good kisser, and you briefly wonder why you hadn’t done this sooner. 

When you pull away you lean your forehead against his and realize that his is cooler than yours. You find that to be a very pleasant sensation. Yeah, you’re leaning into it now. 

“Sorry.” You mumble. “That kinda sucked.” 

He kisses you again in response. This one is better, even though you’re more caught off guard, because now you remember how your lips work. 

When you break apart that time he says “Shut the fuck up.”

You spend the rest of the night making out with your roommate until your migraine is gone and you can go to bed. It was the exact opposite of what you’d expected being around Eridan Ampora with a migraine would be like.


End file.
